Country Strong
by Countrygirl133
Summary: When 5 Seconds of Summer's manager has had enough of Luke's attitude, he sends him to his brother's farm for the summer in small town USA. There he meets his niece, who he does not get along with. Can she help Luke with the attitude adjustment he needs, or will Luke be out of the band for good? Rated T for language.


Hi everyone! So this is just something that I've been playing around with in my head for months now and I've finally decided on trying to put my thoughts into words. I'm not exactly sure how this is going to play out, so bear with me please. I'm also not sure if I'll be able to upload on a consistent schedule since I'm a stay at home mom to an almost 11 month old and my days are kinda crazy. I also am borrowing my boyfriend's mom's computer so there's that.

I want to know your thoughts about what I have so far and if you guys would be interested in me continuing to update. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome, as are any and all ideas you have in mind. If you want to see something happen, leave me a quick review and I'll try to make it happen.

Some things to keep in mind are: I obviously don't own any songs, bands, people, etc you might recognize. I just own my original characters plus this idea. Also- if things don't add up correctly in the story as they do in real life (ages, times when songs/music videos come out or anything of that nature) just roll with it. Obviously if something is dramatically wrong, please point it out to me and I'll change it. Also _italics_ are thoughts that someone has. Thanks!

Luke POV

I groan as the pounding in my head gets worse. After counting down from 10, I open my eyes and immediately close them again. "Too bright" I groan. It's then I realize the pounding isn't only in my head, it's at the door as well. "Luke! Open the damn door now!" Rich, our manager's voice calls out. _Shit he sounds angry_ is my first thought. My second is _what time is it?_ I throw my legs over the bed and slowly make my way over to the hotel door. "Yeah?" I ask. Rich walks past me and looks around the room before glaring at me. "You were supposed to be at the studio an hour ago!" He shouts at me, pointing to the clock on the bedside table. **10:45** is what is says in big red letters. _Well that answers that question._ "Sorry?" I say. It comes out more like a question though. Immediately I know I should have said something else. Anything other than that.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? Luke, this is the seventh time this month you've been late. This is unacceptable. Not to mention all the other shit you've been doing!" He yells. His face is all red and screams 'I'm not happy'. I just roll my eyes. "I'm serious Luke! Getting drunk, missing interviews, yelling at fans, getting into fights with the paparazzi. You can't be doing that. You have fans that are counting on you. The other boys are counting on you as well." He says. "Who cares? It's my band anyways. What are you going to do? Fire me?" I smirk as I walk over to my suitcase and start pulling out clothes for the day. I know he won't do that. 5SOS is crazy popular right now and it's only going up from here. Firing me would destroy him. "No Luke, I'm not going to fire you. But you do need an attitude adjustment. And I know exactly how to do that." I turn and look at him. _I really don't like the way that sounds_

"I'm sending you away for the summer." I open my mouth to protest but he silences me by holding up his hand. "You won't be missing anything. I'm giving the others a break for the summer. You'll be staying with my brother and his family at their place. They live on a farm in Franklin. Just south of Nashville. Maybe staying there will help you adjust your attitude a little bit." He tells me. The more he talks, the worse it sounds. "And if I refuse?" I ask him. This time he smirks and it gives me a bad feeling in my stomach. "Then I really will fire you. Understand?" He asks. My eyes widen and I nod my head. "Good. Now get dressed. The plane leaves in just over an hour and you better be on it." He turns and walks out the door, closing it behind him. I groan and fall backwards onto the bed. _Fuck me._ "I don't even like country music!" I yell out at him. I can hear him laughing in the hallway. _This is going to be one long summer_ I think to myself as I get up and walk into the bathroom.


End file.
